


These Flowers Really Suit You!

by 7thjojogod



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: M/M, Takes place during Kakyoin's Calcutta FP event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thjojogod/pseuds/7thjojogod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protag and Kakyoin decide to take a walk in Calcutta when Kakyoin notices a lady hiding in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Flowers Really Suit You!

India was definitely a complete 180 from Japan. To be honest, [REDACTED] couldn’t help but feel a little culture shocked. There’s so many shady thieves and merchants, cows for miles, tons of beggars, and people that want to run you over every chance they get. Honestly, the only thing keeping him sane at this point was his stash of playboys he kept hidden in his luggage and Howlin’ Wolf.

Though the world outside of his hotel was in fact very scary, he really didn’t have much of a choice but to leave his room. When you’re running low on supplies and you need a bit of battle experience, you gotta just roll with the punches. He decided to cross the bridge into the marketplace, as he was sure the people there would sell him junk and call it  _"top-notch Japanese electronics"_. You had to have a license to sell in a marketplace anyway, so it had to be at least a _bit_  better.

"Oh, [REDACTED]!" He heard from a distance. He turned to look and who did he see but Noriaki Kakyoin. Him and Kakyoin seemed to get along well for when they were together, so ]REDACTED] smiled casually in return.

“‘Sup, Kakyoin. You need anything?” He responded.

"I was wondering you wanted to walk around together. I was just checking out the market myself," Kakyoin glanced at the array of different merchants in the area. Though, it seemed like it was almost _too_  quick. As if he were avoiding [REDACTED]’s gaze. He paid it no attention though and just wrote it off as Kakyoin being socially awkward. He nodded in response and started walking off to the nearest merchant to see what they were selling. Only a few of these merchants were even selling anything of value, however, and [REDACTED] ended up only buying a few medicines and some Dora Colas. (In fact, he’s not even sure if the medicine he just bought would work…it sure doesn’t look too genuine anyway.)

As a slightly annoyed [REDACTED] and Kakyoin started walking back to the bridge, keeping an eye out for any psycho cars, Kakyoin took a full stop.

"What’s up?" [REDACTED] asked, concern in his voice.

"There’s a woman standing over there in the shadows," Kakyoin responded.

"Do you think she’s an enemy stand user?"

"No…it looks like she’s selling flowers maybe?" [REDACTED] pondered this thinking,  ** _"Flowers? Why all the way over there? Nobody can even see you that way…"_**

Nonetheless, Kakyoin started walking towards the flower girl, [REDACTED] following after. They were both soon shrouded in shadow.

"Would you like a bouquet? Fresh cut, very nice," The lady stated as they got closer.

"A bouquet…how nice. Cut flowers wither in short time, but their presence is soothing. But why are selling them …." At this point, [REDACTED] started to space out, thinking about boobs. You know, guy things. He was brought back to the living once he heard the word "present". Immediately looking at Kakyoin with a dumbfounded look on his face, a "wha.." falling out of his mouth.

"Er..rather, would you kindly accept these?" He was holding one of the bouquets that the lady was selling. There was a tint of blush on his cheeks. [REDACTED] still look really dumbfounded. He held the bouquet in his hands, several homo-esque thoughts running through his mind, completely blocking out whatever he was saying to that girl. (Probably just "thank you"s anyway.)

[REDACTED] snapped back into reality and pulled Kakyoin aside, trying to ignore the obvious blush on his own face. “Kakyoin! You can’t just use me as an excuse to buy flowers from her!”

"Sorry!…But these flowers really suit you!" He was panicking. [REDACTED], however, formed a sly smirk on his face.

"Do they now?" He responded, pulling Kakyoin in and grabbing his plush rump while doing so, "I think they’d suit you more…when you’re not wearing anything  _Noriaki…”_

Kakyoin’s whole face was red as a cherry. He tried to speak but [REDACTED] crushed their lips together, and the girl from before watched in awe.

This lasted quite awhile, as the two teenagers decided to head off back to the hotel for some… _alone time._

 

~~…but the future refused to change.~~


End file.
